This invention relates to a horizontally arranged hermetic type rotary compressor to be used, for example, in an air conditioner or refrigerator, and more particularly, to a device for repressing noise generated in the compressor.
In a conventional horizontal hermetic rotary compressor, a motor and a compression device are contained within a hermetic cylindrical casing provided with suction and discharge pipes connected to the opposite sides thereof. The compression device comprises a crank shaft eccentrically and integrally mounted with the shaft of the motor, a roller surrounding the crank shaft, and a pair of bearings cooperating with the end surfaces of the crank shaft and the roller for defining suction and compression chambers. Gas, typically refrigerant gas, compressed by the compression device is discharged to one side of the device (the side opposite the motor) through a plurality of arcuate silencer chambers formed in a casting in a cylinder body of the compression device and connected in communication with one another. The gaseous refrigerant discharged to one side of the compression device is pumped out to a condenser first through an opening axially extending through a cylinder body, a space in the casing on the opposite side of the compression device and then the discharge pipe connected to the hermetic casing. Usually, the bearings have an outer diameter substantially equal to the inner diameter of the casing so as to seal the arcuate silencer chambers and prevent the compressed gaseous refrigerant from leaking out therefrom.
Consequently, the diameter of the bearings is relatively large and it is necessary to accurately and finely finish the contacting surfaces of both the cylinder body and the bearings so that they are in tight and sealed relationships and to prevent a decrease in the silencer performance as well as the compressor performance.